


It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from "Last hope" by Paramore<br/>Which is maybe the perfect song for this little story :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Last hope" by Paramore  
> Which is maybe the perfect song for this little story :)

Tracing his tattoo to fall asleep.

Feeling safe in those big arms.

Listening to his heartbeat.

It felt... good.

 

Dean wasn't sure why.

Why he felt that good with him around.

He wasn't Roman.

No, definitely not.

But Baron was enough.

Maybe more than that.

 

Every night Baron layed on his back.

Smiling when Dean placed his head on his chest.

They weren't a couple.

Just some kind of weired friendship had formed in the past weeks.

Sleeping in the same bed was now normal.

Both of them just wearing shorts.

Dean loved the feeling of skin against skin.

 

It calmed him down.

Like tracing tattoos.

Every night Dean fighting against the upcoming panic.

Because of those nightmares.

Tracing the lines on Baron calmed him down.

Like tracing Roman's always had.

 

The even rise and fall of Baron's chest making Dean sleepy.

Baron's arm around Dean's body making him feel safe.

Like it had been with Roman.

But Roman wasn't there for him anymore.

Roman was with Seth.

Again.

He knew it.

He saw it.

And he didn't even cared anymore.

He had someone who was taking care now.

 

Baron smiled at Dean.

Watching him fall asleep.

Maybe one day Dean would realize that there was more.

At least Baron hoped so.

 

 


End file.
